C'est La Vie
by KonekoMiko
Summary: That's Life.Kagome,exiled from Inuyasha,runs into none other than the stoic Lord Sesshomaru.Sparks are definently flying when Sess takes Kagome back to his castle.Will Sess and Kagome fall for eachother,or hate the others guts? plz R
1. How could he?

This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks. Hope you enjoy it.

'thinking'

"talking"

She let out a scream as she tripped and fell. Her breath came in short, ragged breaths. Searing pains laced up her leg, starting at her ankle and traveling up to her knee. Her throat burned and her whole body ached. Mist swirled around her in the dark forest.

A twig snapped behind her. She whirled around, her eyes wide with fear. She reached over to where her bow and arrows had fallen when she had tripped. Quickly she stung an arrow and aimed towards where she heard the twig snap. The forest was eerily quiet. She couldn't see through the mist, but she could sense the strong demonic aura lurking within. She hoped it wasn't the mate to the huge spider demon she had just killed. She could tell it had had a mate. It was nearby too. She had managed to kill the demon and escape with what seemed minor injuries, but they could prove fatal if not treated. She had gotten bitten by the spider demon on her left arm, and had a series of painful bruises on her back. Unfortunately it seemed that the spider had a poisonous bite for she began to feel nauseated and dizzy, and her arm had been throbbing excruciatingly painfully. After she had defeated the demon, she had sensed its mate coming to its aid, and knowing it would kill her if it caught her, she took off into the woods.

'I don't remember the mate's aura being that strong though…' she thought to herself. Soon her thoughts were wandering off where she didn't want them to go. Her eyes got a distant look as her mind wandered. ' How could he do that…and say those things to me…'

It wasn't **her** fault Kikyo had been killed again. She had tried to save her, really she had. But she just **had **to get the Shikon away from Naraku first. She had had one chance. The chance was also matter of life or death. Not only was Kikyo's life in her hands, but also ALL her friends, and the whole world too. If she didn't get the Shikon Jewel which was now whole and in Naraku then the whole world would be enveloped in darkness. If she tried to save Kikyo, it would only be long enough for her and everyone else to die when the world became dark. So she chose the Shikon.

Just as Naraku killed Kikyo, she took aim with her purification arrow and fired. She hit it directly where the Shikon no Tama was, and it popped out. Naraku was so surprised that she was able to grab the Shikon before he could come to his senses. She had expected Inuyasha to finish Naraku off right away, but he was crouched over Kikyo, and she was almost sure she saw a tear go down his face. She decided that if she didn't finish Naraku right off then and there, they never would. Once more she aimed her arrow at him. She released the arrow. More force than she had ever used in an arrow before hit Naraku in what she supposed was a killing blow.

Could he really be dead? Had they finally succeeded? The hole in Miroku's hand **had** disappeared…so she guessed they had killed him for good now.

She remembered the look that Inuyasha gave her. He hated her, wanted to kill her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE KIKYO?!" he screamed at her. His eyes starting to turn red, his demon was threatening to come out.

"But...I…the Shikon…I had to…" she stuttered out. Tears threatened to spill.

"I HATE YOU!" He growled. "Why don't you just go back to your own time! And don't come back! EVER!! If you do, I'LL KILL YOU!" She turned and ran. Tears were falling down her face freely now. She stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Osuwari." She murmured. Behind her Inuyasha plunged face first into the ground. Then she ran into the forest without looking back. Or forward. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. That was how she came upon the spider demon…

She sat there on the floor of the forest, her eyes tearing up once more as she thought about what happened. So lost in thought that she didn't notice the demon come out from the mist. He was right next to her. She gasped and tried to crawl away, accidentally putting weight on her injured leg. She screamed and her eyes watered from the intense pain. Gasping for breath, she looked up at the powerful demon beside her.

'What was he doing here…?' Then the world spun and went black.

A few hours later

She gasped and sat up quickly.

"Ugh. Bad idea" she grumbled to herself as she fell back on the bed, her head spinning from sitting up so quickly. 'Where am I? How did I get here…'

"OH!" she exclaimed, remembering what had happened right before she blacked out. 'Why was **_He_** in the forest…oh yeah…they **were** near the Western Lands…' She looked around the room. She was lying in a soft bed in a large room. Her wounds had been bandaged up.

"Kami!" she gasped. Her clothes were gone! She quickly grabbed the bed covers and covered herself with them, glancing around the room to make sure no one had seen her. But someone had to have taken them off… She blushed, embarrassed. Suddenly she sensed that strong demonic aura nearby, and glanced towards the doorway. Her blush deepened. 'Sesshomaru…'

Sesshomaru's provision

3 hours before

He was patrolling his lands with Ah-Un again. It was so boring to do this for days on end. 'But it's my duty as Lord over the Western land' He sensed that his stupid half-breed brother was nearby, so he was heading that way to pick a fight. 'At least it will give me something to do.' As he neared his brother he sensed a powerful Miko. 'It must be that half-breed's bitch. Kogama? Dokage? Kagome? Ah. It doesn't matter what her name is. But why isn't she with the mutt?' He headed in the Miko's direction. Soon the Miko had changed directions and was getting closer and closer to him. He heard her breathing heavily and making a loud ruckus as she ran through the forest. He smelled her blood. It was mixed with the poison from a Spider demon. She burst into the small, misty clearing, and tripped over a protruding tree root. He heard a painful snap and a piercing scream as the Miko fell to the ground. He shifted his weight and accidentally snapped a twig. The Miko whipped her head in his direction, fear radiating off her in waves. She quickly reached over to her bow and strung an arrow and aimed towards him.

'How interesting. Can she not sense my aura? Does she not know to whom she is pointing that arrow at, and that she could surely not defeat my with that, let alone hit me with it.' The forest was quiet. He sensed her mood change drastically to one of sorrow. Glancing at her eyes, he saw that sadness in them, as she seemed engrossed in her thoughts. She sat there for a few minutes. Then he silently and quickly moved over to her side. The Miko gasped and tried to scramble away from him, but only succeeded in hurting her leg even more. She cried out in pain and he could smell more tears coming. Then the Miko stared up at him with eyes full of sorrow and pain, misted over with tears. He felt a stab of pain in his chest. 'What is this? No! I do not feel any emotion towards this…this…NINGEN!' Then the small Miko slumped to the ground unconscious. 'Should I kill her now, or take her to the castle? Wait. Take her to the castle? Why would I even think of that? Of course I should kill her now. She would be of no use at the castle.'

'Actually, she would'

'What are u doing in my head? I thought I had gotten rid of you.'

'Ha! You can't get rid of me. I am part of you.'

'Ugh. There's no way something as annoying as you could be part of me. But what is it you were saying about her being useful? How could she be useful in any way? I do not believe you.'

'She could take care of Rin. She's from the future, right? So she must be able to read and write. She could teach Rin, and keep her company so you don't have to.'

'That is a good point…I shall take her back to be Rin's teacher.' He picked up the Miko and set off towards his castle. When he arrived at his castle, he ordered his servant, Keiko, to tend to her wounds and give her a room. Then, when that was taken care of, he went off to find Rin and tell her about the Miko. Rin was delighted, and wanted to meet the Miko right then, but he told her not to because the Miko was still unconscious. So she asked him to play with her and pick flowers. She gave him those puppy eyes, and he couldn't say no. 'I am getting soft.'

3 hours later

He walked into the Miko's room. She was conscious. He had heard her gasp before he came into the room, and saw her fall back onto the bed. The covers had slipped down slightly, and revealed a little more skin than was modest.

"Ugh. Bad idea." He heard her mumble to herself, still unaware that he was there. She had a confused look on her face as she looked around the room.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She must have figured out what had happened. Then she looked down and noticed her lack of clothes.

"Kami!" she yelled. And grabbed the covers and pulled them up. She glanced around the room again, her face a light pink. Then she noticed him

Yay!

End of my first chap to my first fic. D

Please R&R


	2. You expect me to just say 'hai?

On to the next chapter! Woohoo!

Oh right. 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lol. Just watched Harry Potter 3 last night. "D what I meant to say was. I promise that I do not own Inuyasha. Yatta?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you for the amazing **_2_** reviews I got. Lol. But really. Thank you. "

………………………………………………………

…Sesshomaru's provision…

He watched as the Miko turned several shades of red. Her crystal blue eyes accented well against the raven black hair and soft white skin. 'She's almost beautiful…for a ningen.'

'Yeah right. You know she's just as beautiful as most demons if not more so.'

'Why are you still here? And no one asked you.'

"Ano…Why am I here…?" the Miko softly asked, bringing him back from his argument.

"You are to be Rin's teacher." He said without emotion. He then turned on his heel and went towards the door, secretly enjoying the fact that those sheets didn't cover as well as she thought they did. 'No. Bad thoughts'

'You know you wish the sheets were nonexistent instead of as sheer as they are.'

'Shut up!'

"M…matte! You think you can just order me to work for you and that I'll just do it?" the Miko sputtered angrily. He stalked back towards the bed. 'How dare she question this Sesshomaru?'

"You will do as I say because I am the Lord of these lands and was gracious enough as to keep you alive and give you a place to stay and food to eat. So unless you would like to be turned out right now…as you are…you'd best be quiet and do as I say." He growled, glancing her up and down as he mentioned turning her out just as she was. Her face turned a pretty pink as she understood what he meant. Her embarrassment soon turned to anger and she opened her mouth as if to say something. Then closed it.

"Ha…hai..." she mumbled.

'That was so hot.'

'Nani? Get your nasty thoughts out of my head. She's just a stupid ningen.'

'You know that turned you on. When she got all mad like that.'

'::growl::'

………………………………………………………

…Kagome's provision…

'Oh kami. He did not just see me with the sheets down to my stomach. He did not just see me. He did not just see me…'

"Ano…why am I here…?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You are to be Rin's teacher." Sesshomaru said, his face portraying no emotion. Then he had the nerve to just walk away after that outrageous statement. And he actually thought she'd just obey him without question? 'Well. He's got another thing coming!'

"M…matte! You think you can just order me to work for you and that I'll just do it?" Kagome demanded angrily. Sesshomaru then turned and walked towards her. 'Oh shit. Shit shit shit! Why'd I say that!? Now he's gonna kill me. Oh shit.'

"You will do as I say because I am the Lord of these lands and was gracious enough as to keep you alive and give you a place to stay and food to eat. So unless you would like to be turned out right now…as you are…you'd best be quiet and do as I say." He said, his voice full of rage. Giving her a once over. 'Oh kami. He means he'll throw me out naked. ::mental faint::' she felt her face grow warm with embarrassment at this realization. 'That bastard! How dare he?! I oughta give him a piece of my mind.' She went to do just that. Then promptly closed her mouth. 'Shit. If I do that, he'll kill me for sure.'

"H…hai…" She murmured. The Sesshomaru turned and left. This time she didn't open her big mouth, and he walked through the door and into the hallway. 'Now what…?' just then a maid entered the room.

"Ohiyo Guzaimasu Kagome-sama. I have brought you some new kimonos and have prepared a bath. Here is a robe. Please put it on so we may proceed to the bath house." The maid said.

"Just call me Kagome, onegai. What might your name be?" Kagome asked the maid.

"I am Keiko. Sesshomaru-sama instructed me to be your personal maid. Shall we now proceed to the bath house?" Keiko replied.

"Hai." Kagome then slowly and painfully got out of the bed and put the robe on. "Let's go."

"I will redress your wounds after the bath."

"Ok." They walked through winding halls that all looked very much alike. 'I'm going to get so lost here…' Then they walked through a door that led to a small outside garden. There was a large wooden structure with steam rising from the tops of the gates. Kagome heard the sound of running water coming from within.

"Is it a hot spring?" Kagome asked, excited.

"Hai. It is a very large one too." Keiko replied smiling. They walked in the large doors and entered a huge garden like area with a gigantic steamy pool in the middle. There were boulders of different shapes and sizes along the water's edges and some half submerged in that pool itself.

"Sugoi!" Kagome breathed.

"There was a large yellow bag Sesshomaru brought to me. He said it was yours. Maybe you have some soaps and oils for bathing inside of it? Or shall I get some for you?" Keiko informed Kagome.

"Really? How wonderful! Hai. I do have some soap inside of it. Domo arigato, Keiko-san." Kagome said smiling. She rummaged around in her bag for her shampoo and soap. 'Found it! Yatta ::happy dance::' Kagome quickly disrobed and got into the delightfully hot water.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Keiko asked her, reaching for the shampoo.

"Ano…ok." Kagome answered. Keiko then started to massage the shampoo into her scalp. 'Mmm...kimochii.…I could get used to this…'

……………………………………………………..

Yatta! Another chapter up. And fast if I do say so myself. Well. Time for bed. Oyasuminasai.

Thank you serasvictoria666 and Mrs.Sk for the reviews.

Lovin the R&R

"D


End file.
